thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Периоды
Периоды - три обособленных мира, которые существуют во вселенной Evillious Chronicles. Начиная с сотворения Первого периода, три мира создавались с характерными различиями между собой, и последний из них стал первичным миром Evillious Chronicles. The Periodsピリオド are the three separate worlds that exist in the Evillious universe. Since the creation of the First Period, two other worlds were created after it with distinct characteristics from each other, the last being the primary setting of the Evillious Chronicles. Первый период Предположительно, первый созданный мир. В какой-то момент последовало разрушение мира, побуждая создание Второго периода. Presumably the first world created. At some point, the world ended, prompting the creation of the Second Period.Heavenly Yard Второй период Второй мир, сотворенный после конца Первого периода. В нём появляются люди, с малой вероятностью было возможно появление на свет удивительным образом схожих людей из разных семей, и шанс увеличивался, если они были родными. Четыре бога: Левиа, Бегемо, Элд и Sickle, - также оставались в человеческих обличиях и в этой реальности. Создаётся ковчегообразное устройство "Греха". The second world created after the end of the First Period.Heavenly Yard Humans existed in the world; although a rare occurrence, it was possible for unrelated humans to be born with a strong resemblance to one another, although the chance increased when they were related.Gloom of Held The four gods, Levia, Behemo, Held, and Sickle also maintained human forms while in that realm. The ark-shaped device Sin was made during this time. Некоторое время спустя миру пришел конец, и осталась только безжизненная земля, побудившая Sickle создать Третий период. После Sickle обработал опустошенные просторы, превратив их в обширнейшие поля золотого риса, а затем позволил людям отправляться во Второй период после смерти, дав ему имя Небесный Двор. Sometime afterward, the world ended and turned to deadened earth, prompting Sickle to create the Third Period. Afterwards, Sickle farmed the decimated landscape to create vast golden rice fields; he then allowed all humans to be sent to the Second Period after death, dubbing it the Heavenly Yard.Heavenly Yard Третий период Третий мир, созданный Sickle после конца Второго периода. Среди всего прочего в нём существовали континенты Болганио и Maistia, заселенные людьми. Из любопытства увидеть, как мог мир развиться и прийти к концу без вмешательства создателя, Sickle решил принять обличье летучей мыши и наблюдать за судьбой своего творения. Когда люди Третьего периода умирали, они попадали на Небесный Двор. The third world created by Sickle after the end of the Second Period. Among its landmasses were the Bolganio and Maistia continents and it was inhabited by humans. Interested in seeing how the world would develop and end without its creator's influence, Sickle chose to incarnate as a bat in the world and remain an observer, watching his creation's path. After the humans in the Third Period died, they went to the Heavenly Yard.Heavenly Yard Прочее Концепт и происхождение *Хотя все миры являюстся самостоятельными, условно они названы "периодами" (時代) в обозначение временных промежутков их существования. Интересные факты *Хотя Небесный Двор - это Второй период,Heavenly Yard остаётся непонятным, является ли Адский двор одним из или частью одного из предыдущих миров. *По словам Элда, Второму периоду пришел конец из-за смешения добра и зла; и Элд с подобным неодобрением отнесся к тому, что Sickle не отделил друг от друга добро и зло в Третьем периоде, особенно HERs.Heavenly Yard Conceptualization and Origin *Although functionally separate worlds, they are referred to as "periods" (時代), denoting stretches of time. Curiosities *Although the Heavenly Yard is the Second Period,Heavenly Yard it is unknown if the Hellish Yard is one or part of the previous worlds. *According to Held, the Second Period ended due to the mixture of good and evil; he similarly disapproved of Sickle not segregating good and evil in the Third Period, especially HERs.Heavenly Yard Появления Примечания }} Категория:Периоды